A frequency divider circuit provides an output signal having a frequency equal to 1/D that of the frequency of an input clock signal, where D may be termed the frequency divisor. That is, if F is the frequency of the input clock signal, then F/D is the frequency of the output signal. Such divider circuits find applications in a wide range of systems. For example, consider the computer system of FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, die 102 comprises a microprocessor that sends and receives signals (e.g., data and instructions) to chipset 104 via front side bus 106. Chipset 104 allows for communication with other system units, such as for example system memory 108. Chipset 104 usually provides communication with other system units, or peripherals, such as network interface 110 via bus 112. Other peripherals (not shown) may be connected to bus 112. Each of these functional units or peripherals may physically reside on one die or more than one dice. Some or parts of more than one functional unit or peripheral may reside on the same die. Clock circuit 114 provides a clock signal φ having a clock frequency. There may be more than one clock circuit, but for simplicity only one is shown in FIG. 1. Frequency divider circuits may be found in various system components, e.g., microprocessor, chipsets, or peripheral components, where the clock frequency of clock signal φ is to be divided down.